


The headboard

by KyryeDuBarie



Series: BAKT and the kinks [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad use of furniture, Dom!Akaashi Keiji, Flogging, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub!Kuroo Tetsuro, The porn continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie
Summary: "Baby, the last thing I'm looking at is your shoes." He licks his lips. "Did you go shopping? That's a pretty full bag." Something in Akaashi's smile changes then, there's a minute shift in the way the corner of his lips quirks up, but after so much time together, Tetsuro picks up on it immediately. "Did you get yourself something pretty?"Akaashi's eyes narrow a little. "Not just me,"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, implied BAKT
Series: BAKT and the kinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965478
Comments: 18
Kudos: 182





	The headboard

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently experiencing a huge about of authors block for like all of my other wips, so the logical course of action was o practice writing some porn lol.  
> It actually does help, mostly because I laugh a lot at the faces I make by typing... and everyone did seem excited by the idea of meanDom!'Kaashi.  
> I do hope y'all like this one -/////-  
> This happens on the last day of Kuroo and 'Kaashi's trip to Osaka, i'll reorder the series later, I'm sleepy rn.

Akaashi has this way of looking regal in practically everything.

And Tetsuro is not exaggerating. He confirms it all over again when, late in an Osaka afternoon, his boyfriend slips into their hotel room in a flimsy, mauve, off the shoulder sweater and a pair of tight joggers that hug the shapely lines of his legs in a way that makes Tetsuro's mouth water a little. One could lay one of those heavy crowns they feature in tv shows right on top of his head and it wouldn't look a lick out of place.

The younger man seems to know exactly what Tetsuro is thinking, he closes the door softly, slate blue eyes narrowing in mischief. "You could stand to let me take my shoes off before looking at me like that." he chuckles, hauling his black, reusable shopping bag off his shoulder. 

Tetsuro pushes himself up on his elbows, licking his lips. "Baby, the last thing I'm looking at is your shoes." He licks his lips. "Did you go shopping? That's a pretty full bag." Something in Akaashi's smile changes then, there's a minute shift in the way the corner of his lips quirks up, but after so much time together, Tetsuro picks up on it immediately. "Did you get yourself something pretty?"

Akaashi's eyes narrow a little. "Not just me," he says, walking over to the bed, hips swaying slightly. "I found this nice little shop, bought lots of fun stuff, mostly surprises though," he says softly, kneeling on the bed before swinging one of his legs over Tetsuro's hips, effectively straddling him. "You look tired?" he says, hand cupping Tetsuro's cheek. "Long day?"

"Well are there any of these mystery items that I can actually know about?" his hands slide up Akaashi's hips, sliding under Akaashi's loose-fitting sweater to feel the warmth of the man's skin seep into his. "And yeah-" he says, pouting up at his boyfriend. Tetsuro is still wearing his slacks and shirt, tie loosened around his neck. "Long, boring meeting."

"Mmmm," Akaashi settles down, laying the weight of his body over Tetsuro's hips, the movement is purposeful, there isn't an ounce of friction for Tetsuro. Which makes it all the more embarrassing when he feels himself starting to get hard. "A few-" he leans forward further, his other hand rising to Tetsuro's face too, thumbs digging into his temples, massaging away the tension, little pinpricks of pain from his knotted up muscles making Tetsuro groan. "It shows, Tetsuro," His voice drops an octave, Tetsuro shivers. "Want me to take care of you tonight?"

"Yes," Tetsuro's voice is breathy, already more gasp than anything else. Akaashi waits for a second before moving down to the place where Tetsuro's jaw meets his skull, giving it the same treatment, a satisfied smile on his face as he watches Tetsuro melt into those talented hands.

"My, you're eager-" there's an edge of mocking to Akaashi's voice now, to someone that doesn't know him it might sound just the same though, deep, stable, reassuring. "-I can mess you up a little, can't I?" He's so close now, that Tetsuro is hyperaware of Akaashi's breath on the lower half of his face, of the way the man's thighs are tensed around his hips. "You have that look on your face like you want me to do that."

Right now, Tetsuro would agree to sell his soul, or something else, equally binding and serious. But, being sincere, he feels like this all the time when it comes to any of his boyfriends, more so Akaashi, whose voice doesn't hitch, whose hands don't slow, whose breath is barely brushing Tetsuro's skin, and it's teasing him in the best and the worst ways. Opening his eyes feels hard, his eyelids are heavy, Tetsuro lets his mouth roll out into a sleepy smirk. "Take me apart 'Kaashi, make me beg." He leans forward for a kiss, but Akaashi's just out of reach, and the smug bastard knows it. "God, you're so hot when you're like this," Tetsuro growls, rolling his hips up softly.

Akaashi meets the roll with one of his own, at the same time, he squeezes Tetsuro's jaw, hard enough to hurt. "I am, I love turning your little menace of a mouth-" Tetsuro gasps, and as if on cue, the fingers of Akaashi's free hand slip into his mouth, the rough pads of his fingers dragging over his tongue slowly. "Say thank you, pet." He says, rolling his hips again, again, and Tetsuro is torn between sucking on the fingers in his mouth and obeying.

"Thamk yu-" he garbles around Akaashi's long fingers, bucking up, almost begging for friction. The fingers retreat for a couple of seconds, and Tetsuro's gaze meets Akaashi's. "Thank you, Keiji," he says, keeping his lips parted open, just as he knows Akaashi likes.

As expected, the fingers slide back in, swift, deep, Tetsuro's gag reflex is long gone. "Good boy," Akaashi says, sliding them even deeper. Util Tetsuro gags softly around them and he sneers. "That's how I like you Tetsuro, so, _so_ easy."

There's a hand then, tugging his shirt out of his pants and snaking under it and way up, to tug at Tetsuro's nipple painfully. 

He whines round Akaashi's fingers, arching into the touch and trying to nod furiously at the same time. His, now fully-hard, erection is pressed tightly to where he can feel Akaashi's, and god, if his boyfriend will keep moving his hips the way he is, Tetsuro might just come like a high schooler, in his pants.

Closing his eyes, he whines and sucks in earnest, only to be stopped when Akaashi twists his nipple again, so hard it's painful. "Enough-" he says softly, and then the fingers are gone, and Akaashi's gracefully getting off him. "-we should go have dinner first, though, don't you think? If you pass out from low-blood-sugar, it's not going to be fun."

Startled, Tetsuro only manages some kind of sound between a whine and a groan. "Keiji-" he arches into the bed, his body so wound up that he's not sure which way to move it. "C'mon-"

Akaashi tuts at him. "Get up-" he smooths over his sweater and adjusts himself in the joggers. "-you can have something to keep you entertained in the meanwhile, don't worry."

There's that glint in his eye, if Tetsuro didn't love him and everything he does so much, he might even be a little afraid.

.

.

"Can you please bring us your dessert menu?" Keiji asks the waiter that comes to get the plates from their main course, making sure to smile brightly at the man, who stutters and blushes gaze alternating quickly between Keiji and Tetsuro.

To his credit, the man composes himself quickly. "Certainly, sir," he says as he leans down to re-fill their wine glasses, with the last of the drink that's left in the expensive bottle of red that Keiji ordered to go with their food. "I'll have it here for you two in a second."

The hotel they're staying at has one of those elegant, rooftop-with-a-view restaurants, the kind that Keiji kind of looks out of place in wearing the casual getup that he is, not that he really cares, it's still early for dinner anyway, so there aren't that many people up here. As soon as he and Kuroo got here, Keiji steered the older man to a corner table that is partially obscured by some wide-leafed plants and proceeded to order.

Taking a sip of his wine, he leans forward to stare at Kuroo, giving the older man a smug smile just as Keiji's sock-clad foot rubs over his crotch. Thank god for tablecloths.

"Uhn-" Kuroo's already red cheeks grow even redder. "God you have such a pretty face for being this mean," he chokes out, squirming in his seat.

Keiji gives him his most innocent look, wide-eyed, hands folded over the table. "Me?" He bats his lashes and pulls out his phone. "Thank you for the compliment, Tetsuro. But I'm pretty sure I am not being half as mean as I could be," he says and is about to go into the application when the waiter shows up again, having brought the menus at record speed. He keeps his gaze on Kuroo's as he reads, and even when he closes the menu. "A creme brulee, please," and then when the waiter glances at Kuroo. "To share."

"Certainly." The man seems to pick up on the tension, he leaves quickly.

"Thank you-" Keiji says, marveling at how composed Kuroo manages to look. The blush and the light squirming are the only things that give him away. Certainly, no one would suspect Keiji of having a foot pressed to his dick under the table, wiggling his fingers softly, much less would they suspect that Kuroo has one of those tiny bullet vibes, the ones that one usually only sees in porn, pressed snugly to his prostate and buzzing away. He lifts an eyebrow at the man. "You were saying?"

Of course, it's only been at it's lowest setting so far, Keiji couldn't have him choking on his food, could he?

Kuroo rakes one of his hands through his spiky fringe, the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up, exposing muscled forearms to the world. Keiji has always appreciated how in shame he stays, despite having quit volleyball. "That you're the sweetest," he gives Keiji a shaky grin, though his voice has a hint of breathiness to it. "Nicest, the light of my life, not mean at ah-" Keiji turns the dial on the app halfway up, and Kuroo shakes in his seat for a second, hands clutching the edge of the table tightly, lips pressed tight together until they're pale. "I take all that back." he puffs out his cheeks. "Mean Akaashi."

And _oh_ , Keiji loves it, Kuroo turns to putty in the bedroom, he melts, and it is beautiful. But the only way to fluster him, the only way to make him pout and stutter is to either deny him or take him outside. Or both. "Really?" his finger moves in wide half-moons over the screen, lowering and elevating the intensity slowly. Kuroo drops his forehead to the table to hide the way his face surely reddens even further. "Are you alright Tetsu?" Keiji asks, voice mellifluous, leaving the dial around the middle setting, and locking the screen of his phone. "Should we head to the room?"

Kuroo lifts his head, eyes narrowed, lip sucked into his mouth, probably bitten raw already. He’s looking so debauched, and they have barely even started, Keiji feels himself twitch in his slacks at the sight. "You ordered dessert," he says, and, as if summoned by his words, the waiter appears. He is holding a perfectly presented little dessert on a porcelain plate. "Thank you," Kuroo says, taking a long drink of his wine, hiding his blushing face behind the glass.

Keiji echoes the sentiment, dragging his chair around the table, just a little as the waiter walks away, bending his leg slightly, foot brushing teasingly over Kuroo's inner thigh. "Right, and it does look tasty." he looks up at Kuro through his lashes, taking one of the small spoons they have been presented in hand. "Kei would enjoy it." He brings a spoonful of the creamy yellow dessert to his mouth, humming as the tart sweetness spreads over his tongue.

And delighted by the way Kuroo's eyes follow his fingers and mouth. Hungry, almost pleading. "You're driving me crazy, Keiji," he mutters under his breath.

"Uh?" Keiji smiles, and at the flustered look on Kuroo's face, a devilish idea fills his head. "Come on, taste it." He takes another spoonful of dessert purposefully not switching spoons and stretches his arm out to feed it to Kuroo, who, blushing, eyes glazed over just opens his mouth and takes it. "See?" Kei asks at the low moan that this tears from his boyfriend's throat. "It's very creamy."

Kuroo looks at him for a second, breath ragged, licking the remnant of sweet custard from his lips, unconsciously putting on a show for him. Then he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and says in a soft, soft voice. "Please Keiji."

It is equal parts sweet and arousing, Keiji can feel himself salivate, already thinking of all the things he got for himself and his boyfriends. Especially the ones he has planned on using with Kuroo tonight "Then help me finish this quick." He points at the creme brulee. "Pet," he adds under his breath, but he knows Kuroo hears, it is written in bright red, all over his face.

.

.

The elevator doors open and Tetsuro is pretty sure his legs are shaking.

Not visibly, but just enough that he feels unsteady and Akaashi smiles a little to himself, satisfied. Tetsuro might glare at him but that's precisely when the younger man pulls out his phone and oh-so-casually turns the vibration of the toy inside of Tetsuro to what must be their maximum.

All he can do is hold back the wanton moan that threatens to escape him, and rush for their bedroom door, adjusting himself in his slacks, he's so hard it hurts a little.

Tetsuro fumbles with the room's key card, the damned little light doesn't turn green, and by the second time he swipes it, nimble fingers are caressing down his back through his shirt and taking the card from his hands and swiping it in a long, fluid movement that has the lock clicking open. Akaashi turns the handle, slipping swiftly through the gap between Tetsuro's body and the doorjamb. "In a hurry, pet?" he asks, half turning around, eyes shining with smugness.

He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to suppress a groan, who gave Akaashi the right to be this hot? "Always," Tetsuro says, rushing forward and kicking the door shut. "More, when you tease me so much." He reaches out, arms wrapping around Akaashi's slim waist. "Mmm," he moans, rubbing his hard-on against Akaashi's hip. "Weren't you a little afraid I'd make it really obvious?"

Akaashi leans up, kisses him stark in the mouth, possessive, wanting, as his hands steer Tetsuro's hips to the bed. When they part, those blue eyes study Tetsuro's flushed face. "I trust you," he chuckles. "Even when you were so close by dessert." Those hands creep up to his shoulders pushing hard so Tetsuro falls on the bed. "Clothes off," he says, turning around and heading for the shopping bag he brought in earlier. "Hurry."

That's his boyfriend's Dom voice, low and demanding, Tetsuro shivers, all too happy to shed his clothes as fast as he can, smirking a little as he pulls out the belt from the loops of his slacks and lays it on the bed, coiled into a perfect circle. The rest of the clothes go on the floor, he's too desperate by now to think of folding the properly.

By the time Akaashi turns around, a heap of things in his hands, Tetsuro is already leaning back against the headboard, stark naked, legs slightly spread as he gives his cock a couple of playful tugs. It gets the desired reaction, the heat in Akaashi's eyes intensifies, and they narrow as he comes closer. "Who said you could touch yourself, pet?" he asks, dark delight dripping from his voice. Tetsuro stiffens, immediately takes his hand away, hips twitching slightly from the stimulation from the toy inside him.

"Keiji-" Tetsuro whines. "I'm so close."

And he is a little more friction, a little more stimulation, and the full hour of teasing would bring things to a head embarrassingly quickly. Akaashi knows this. "Such a shame, I guess we can't have you touching yourself then." he reaches over Tetsuro for the belt. "How thoughtful, give me your hands." He sits down in front of Tetsuro, scooting between his legs and wrapping the belt around the offered wrists with practiced ease, the figure-eight just snug enough to chafe. "Good?"

Tetsuro nods. "Good." 

Akaashi proceeds to wordlessly turn to the side, to the few things he brought from his -certainly, fruitful- excursion to whatever sex shop he went to while Tetsuro was discussing promotion strategies. "I always wanted to try these on you," he says, pulling a long silver chain with adjustable nipple clamps, each with one tip made of rubber, one tip metal at each end. He tests it on his finger first. "Hmm, it seems fine." His eyes rise to Tetsuro's face. "Lean back."

Swallowing hard, Tetsuro does, holding his bound hands up and out of the way, leaving his chest vulnerable. "C'mon Keiji," he says thrusting his hips forward, the vibrations have dulled to their minimum, and there's a clear bead of pre-cum sliding down the side of his cock.

The first clamp closes around his left nipple, the cold material closing softly first, the tighter and tighter as Akaashi plays with the screw that controls how hard the clamp squeezes the soft flesh at its mercy. "Tell me," he says, looking up at Tetsuro, who can only whine when the pleasurable pinch turns entirely too much.

"There-" he gasps, and Akaashi turns the screw back a little, a satisfied smile on his face the moments he lets go of it and it holds.

When the former setter begins to rub and pinch Tetsuro's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he can't help arching into the touch, moaning out loud, the sensation sends little sparks of heat all the way to his belly. "Shhh, they look pretty," Akaashi says, fastening the other clamp up to a tolerable point, the silver chain falls cold and smooth over his chest and abdomen. Akaashi gives it an experimental tug that makes Tetsuro keen. Akaashi arches back, still keeping a little tension on the chain. He retrieves his phone, and Tetsuro immediately feels flushed all the way up to his ears. "Smile, pet," Akaashi says softly.

Tetsuro manages what must look more like a wanton pout, Akaashi snaps the picture anyway.

It's probably going in the shared folder they have for just the four of them. With how much they travel -barring, usually, Akaashi- it was just a natural progression of things.

When Tetsuro isn't feeling this wound up, he's sure he'll love to see it.

"Get on your knees," Akaashi commands, tugging lightly on the chain and watching how Tetsuro wobble onto his knees, a little off balance due to the way his hands are bound together. "Good, now turn around," He lets go of the chain, hands going to Tetsuro's hips instead, preventing him from falling on his face as he tries to turn towards the head of the bed.

Tetsuro lifts his hands tentatively, fingers closing around the wood of the headboard, hips pushing out and back arching into the soft touches down his sides and back that Akaashi has begun doling out -but also because his knees are unsteady, and it's a lot easier not to fall like this than kneeling straight up-. "Y-yeah-" those hands reach down cupping the cheeks of Tetsuro's ass and spreading them open.

A wave of hot shame washes right over Tetsuro. "You can really hold yourself up?" Akaashi asks, voice even like he isn't staring right at the place where the little length of cable that connects to the toy pressed right against his sweet spot. "I will be upset if you fall later." there's a tug at the loop of rubber.

Tetsuro gasps. "Yeah-" his knees open a little further. "I'm good, so good Keiji. I won't fall, I promise." his voice sounds high, a little desperate.

"Alright then," Akaashi says, tugging the toy out further. until Tetsuro keens at the stretch, then pushing it back in. "Let's start then, pet," he says softly, the bed shifting as he bends down to retrieve something.

The drag of the leather over the taut skin of Tetsuro's back makes him arch into it, he can feel Akaashi's excitement in the slow roughness of it that teases how the braided straps of leather and the small knots at the end of each of them are going o feel on his skin.

He bites his lower lip to hold back a moan, just as a full-body shiver rakes down his spine.

.

.

The flogger is shiny black leather, soft to the touch, with a sleek handle and a stylized weight at the end of it for balance.

The braided leather tails are tight, just stiff enough that Keiji is sure that they are going to sting marvelously. And the marks they're going to leave in his Tetsuro's skin, he almost shudders at the thought of them.

Already, Kuroo looks so good, all taut tanned skin that breaks out into goosebumps at the smallest touch. Even the slow caress of the leather being dragged up his back has those strong hips wiggling back, offered like some sort of banquet for Keiji to mess up, to paint with every shade of purple that bruises come in. "I'm turning it up now," he says, smiling at the way that Kuroo's shoulders tighten. "Since you're being so good."

Keiji proceeds to do just that, leaving the slider just a notch from full power, delighted by the way the buzzing becomes apparent and Kuroo's hips begin to roll slowly backward like he could get the vibe to provide at least a little more friction by doing that. "Nnnnhhh, you're so-" Keiji drags the flogger softly, up and down, and the older man's body arches violently into it. "Feels nice-"

Perfect, Keiji takes away the flogger weighing it in his hands for a second, letting some suspense build as he leans down to flick at one of the nipple clamps.

Kuroo gasps and Keiji lays a soft kiss on top of one of his shoulder blades. "You're not going to be able to sit tomorrow."

"I know." Kuroo moans out, just as Keiji lifts his hand, poised for a swift, light strike. Kuroo looks back, eyes glassy. "Mark me up Keiji, please, make me remember I'm yours every time I move."

Too much, too perfect, strung out for entirely too long. Keiji smirks. "Whatever you want, pet-" he croons the last word, condescending, almost humiliating. And then he brings his arm down, with just enough forces for the skin that the leather leaves behind to barely redden, not leaving welts, not yet.

Kuroo keens, as Keiji delivers another few strikes, alternating between the tops of his but first then dedicating special attention to each side, making sore to keep the strikes light, to the point where Kuroo is squirming, pressing back against the sting, the burn just not enough yet. "Keiji-" he moans, back arching further, lowering his chest in a way that makes his behind look rounder, more enticing. "I want- I- harder."

Keiji smirks to himself, reaching for his phone. "Oh, this?" He asks,, turning the toy inside Kuroo all the way up. making the man's hips jolt.

A garbled keen leaves the man's mouth, perfectly in sync with the moment that Keiji brings the flogger down again this time with more force, painting red welts on the already colored skin of Kuroo's behind. "Or was it that? You're really not very clear, pet."

"Gahh- Both." Kuroo hums, whole body vibrating. "Both, fuck- touch me- please-."

Alright, maybe Keiji has pushed him for a relatively long time, but still... He glances down at where Kuroo's cock is hanging heavy between his legs, dripping sticky clear fluid on the sheets. "No," Keiji says, delivering another couple of strikes, similar in strength to the one from before. "Close your legs," He leans down to brush the handle of the flogger over the soft skin of the back of Kuroo's thighs. "And lean forward, I want to do your thighs too."

Kuroo shakes, breathing hard for a second, before lifting his arms from the headboard, and placing his elbows over the wood instead, leaning forward in a way that makes his abs clench beautifully and leaves his thighs perfectly vulnerable, as perfectly presented to Keiji as his behind.

He doesn't let the tension build this time, two, three, four strikes fall in line, taking up most of both thighs, overlaying crisscrossing welts in its wake. The strangled moans, all mixed with begging, with Keiji's name, bounce off the walls beautifully. Keiji wonders idly if they are going to get the reception called by some disgruntled. This place does seem to have relatively thick walls, but Kuroo is loud, he never has been good at hiding his sounds, or at wanting to, unless they're in public. So, it is not out of the question.

Not that Keiji would care, if anything, people knowing how undone he can make this confident, swaggering demi-god of a man so undone, only makes Keiji hotter, it goes straight down to his dick where it's straining against the soft fabric of his sweatpants and boxers.

He continues swinging his arm wrist going in a figure-eight motion over and over again until there are true bruises beginning to bloom, all the way from a couple finger widths above the crook of his knee up to the top of his ass, the skin abused and reddened.

Kuroo is mewling softly into his own shoulder, hiding his face while his whole body shivers. "Look at me, pet," Keiji says and when Kuroo mutters something that sounds between some sort of whine and a plea, he carefully sets the flogger down and slides one of his hands over the abused flesh of the man's ass. "Look at me, Tetsuro," he says, squeezing the abused flesh in tandem, and only then does Kuroo whip his head around, almost losing his balance, so Kei has to steady him, pull him back so he's sitting on his knees.

The man's eyes are glassy, long eyelashes clumped together with unshed teas, cheeks flushed cherry red, and lips swollen, bitten raw. "K-Keiji, please-please fuck me"

Keiji smiles softly at him, at the pretty picture he makes, then his fingers grasp Kuroo's chin, tilting that face further back as he leans down to meet their lips in a hot, kiss that Kuroo doesn't even try to get control of, allowing Keiji's tongue in to lick over every surface of the warm cavern. "You were very good, pet," Keiji mumbles against his lips, hand drifting down to pup at Kuroo's hard length a couple of times. "How do you want to do this? Do you want me to put you on your back? Or do you want to ride me? I want to see that chain, but everything else is up to you."

Those glazed-over eves stare deep into Keiji's helplessness plain in them, like he is trying to figure out the trick to the question. "I- mmm-" he leans up begging for a kiss again, and Keiji obliges him. When they part Kuroo looks away, face growing even more flushed. "Ride you?"

Ever the masochist, Keiji chuckles at him, his hand already going between Kuroo's cheeks to tug the toy out. "That's fine-" Keiji shushes him, as Kuroo's mouth falls open, feeling the toy stretch him. "Let me prep you a little more like this first."

Kuroo's only answers are a furious nod and his hips bumping back into Keiji's fingers.

And he's so warm, so stretched already, Keiji coats his fingers with lube, leaning back on his haunches and pressing another couple of kisses to Kuroo's shoulders and neck.

.

.

Akaashi's hands are gentle, his eyes adoring as he helps guide Tetsuro on top of his naked body.

It's intoxicating, and Tetsuro's thighs do sting, his ass flat out hurts, but right now he'd do cartwheels if it would make Akaashi happy. "Wait-" the younger man calls, and Tetsuro waits, even as he can feel Akaashi's hard on brushing against his entrance. "You're going to fall." he tuts at Tetsuro, reaching forward and quickly unwinding the belt from around his wrists, lingering to rub at the bruises that have already begun forming there.

Tetsuro pants, mouth falling open when Akaashi's other hand begins to tug at his sensitive nipples. "Thank you." he moans, without thinking, hips rutting back against Akaashi's erection.

"That's nice to hear." Akaashi smiles from under him, short hairs fanning around his head on the pillow. He reaches for Tetsuro's hips, pulling them up so he can line himself up to Tetsuro's entrance. "Say it again." he croons, mischievous blue eyes holding Tetsuro's as Akaashi's guiding him down, filling him up.

His boyfriend's touch is careful, trying not to put much pressure on the abused skin, still, it burns something fierce, and Tetsuro groans, throwing his head back and bracing his hands on Akaashi's chest. "Thank you-" he gasps as Akaashi bottoms out. "Thank you, Keiji, thank you." his thighs shake around Akaashi's hips.

"That's a good boy," Akaashi's voice is breathy, he braces his feet on the bed, giving Tetsuro some extra balance, and then he hooks his finger on the chain hanging from his chest and twirls it around, tugging just a little. "Ride me Tetsu." He says, snapping his hips up, ever so slightly, making Tetsuro howl from the doubly overwhelming sensation.

And Tetsuro doesn't have to be told twice, even through the dull pain that pressing down on his fresh bruises sparks, Tetsuro lifts his hips, the muscles of his legs shaking with effort, and then he drops back down, fucking himself on Akaashi's cock, groaning with pleasure as he throws his head back and fights to keep his torso upright.

He builds a shaky, steady rhythm, all but screaming when his abused behind bounces on Akaashi's hips, up until he's drooling and saying all sorts of nonsense, and Akaashi pulls him forward, wrapping him up tenderly in his arms. "Shh, it's fine." he breathes into Tetsuro's ear. "You did well, Tetsu," he kisses his jaw, his cheek, his eyelids. "You can come now.

And then those feet, planted on the bed, serve as Akaashi's footing to begin snapping his hips up, quick and deep and wild, and it's more than enough to send Tetsuro coming all over both their chests.

Distantly, he feels Akaashi shiver under him, muffling his moans on the side of Tetsuro's head as he comes inside him. 

There are kisses pressed into his head, through the mop of his fringe, and Akaashi's hands gently caress his back for a second, steering clear of his bruised skin. Tetsuro can hear his heart in his ears, all he can do is pant, feeling spent, and blissful. After a little time passes, those hands turn him on his side. "I'm taking off the clamps, ok?" Akaashi says, doing just that, and Tetsuro whines at the feeling of the pressure around his sensitive areas being released. "Let's put you on your stomach." He says then, and Tetsuro complies slowly, wincing at the way the skin of his thighs stretches.

He hears Akaashi gasp behind him, fingertips ghosting over the bruised skin. Tetsuro lifts his head slightly. "Mhmmm too bad?" he asks with a little smile.

"Let's just say it's good that our train reservations are for the afternoon," Akaashi says softly. "I'll go get you something cold, ok?"

Tetsuro nods, or he thinks he nods, dropping his cheek back down on the pillow, he only comes more to his senses when the hot gel is laid over his sensitive skin. "Fuck, yeah, you're right-" he groans. "T'was good though."

"I noticed." Akaashi shoots back, smug. There's a squirting sound, and something vaguely cold and nice smelling is being poured over Tetsuro's back, Akaashi's talented hands sliding up and down, spreading the lotion evenly as they start to softly massage the knots in it.

He groans, stretching out his arms to find a pillow that he then shoves under his cheek, glancing back at Akaashi. "Wanna tell me what other fun stuff you got for us?"

His boyfriend laughs, it's a melodious sound, and a bubble of heat blooms in Tetsuro's chest. "Well, for starters I found some thigh highs that are probably going to fit Kou."

**Author's Note:**

> This actually turned out a little more tender than I was going for...  
> But I also do like it, although I currently look like a tomato.
> 
> Love and hugs! Kyrye.


End file.
